New Moon
by Tefnut Talvi
Summary: Weeks without ghost sightings then suddenly Skulker appears attacking ghost. Danny and the gang don't know what to make of her. Something is going on in the ghost zone and the girl is part of it. With the help of Tucker and Sam will Danny save the day. Dx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. The only ones that I own are the ones I made up and I think you can tell which one that is.**

**Okay this is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction. Hope you like it. Bye.

* * *

**

"North side. Clear. Over"

"South side is clear too."

"You're supposed to say over when you're done talking Sam. Over."

"Tucker, you don't have to say over. You know?"

"I know its more fun this way."

"Are you guys done?" Danny said into the phone. It was after midnight and he had a test in the morning. He had to get some sleep.

"Well sorry, you're the one who wanted to patrol tonight." Sam stated back at Danny. '_He's not the only one who wanted to get some sleep.' _

"Well yeah, haven't you noticed there's been no ghost sighting in forever? Something's going on."

"Or maybe _you_ should take this opportunity to study for you're test instead of being paranoid."

"Besides he probably jinxed it by saying that. They'll be a ghost attack soon." Tucker muttered into the phone. He was sitting on the bench practically asleep.

"That's crazy Tuck, just because I said that doesn't mean they'll be a ghost attack." Sam let out a sigh. She started walking back home. Suddenly there was a flash of green light by the Nasty Burger. Before Sam could even register what happened a gust of wind flew passed her. She looked behind her to see Skulker chasing a blur of grey light.

"Danny, Tucker!" Sam yelled into the phone. They didn't hear with all the arguing they were doing. There was a crash as Skulker was sent into the Nasty Burger. He rose from the rubble with a laser that he fired towards his opponent. The Ghost dodged but it hit the sign above Sam. Sam leaped out of the way and hid behind a car. "GUYS!!" Danny and Tucker suddenly stopped talking.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Skulker is attacking at the Nasty Burger. He's fighting some ghost."

"Told ya."

"Shut up, Tucker. Sam what ghost?"

"I don't know I never saw it before." Sam watched as the ghost evaded another attack. But ever attack it avoided just destroyed more property. Sam heard Danny say he's on his way. The ghost dived into the ground and flew though it only to come up underneath Skulker and land a punch into his chin sending him flying back. The ghost appeared right in front of the car that Sam was hiding behind. She was finally able to get a good look at the ghost and found out that is was a girl. She had pale skin and long black hair. Her eyes were grey and she wore a black dress with two silts on either side of the skirt, with no sleeves and gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. Sam watched as she glided over to Skulker who was laying on the floor.

"I told you to leave me alone." The ghost said in an icy voice. She turned began to fly away. Sam watched as Skulker shot a cable with a hook at the end at her. Before Sam could warn her, the hook wrapped it's self around the ghost's neck. With a yank Skulker pulled her back down to the ground. The hook now looking like a leash started pulling her towards Skulker as the ghost emitted a gagging sound from her throat.

"You're lucky wench. That I was told not to kill you or else I would have your head on my mantel." As the ghost was being dragged she spotted Sam behind the car. Their eyes connected for a second. Sam watched as the ghost mouthed 'Run' at her. Her hand started glowing grey as she blasted the rope. There was a gigantic explosion of grey light. As the dust cleared Skulker was smiling as the rope appeared to be cut and stopped pulling her. She was about to fly away when it started glowing green.

Before she could figure out what was going on, electricity rocketed though her body. Sam watched in horror as she was being electrocuted. After what seem forever for her and the ghost the light faded away and the ghost laid there. Skulker started advancing towards her. When Sam dashed between her and Skulker. _'What the hell am I doing?' _

"Step aside. Trust me I wont think twice of blasting you." He raised his fist and a little missile rose from the back of his hand.

"DUCK!" Sam ducked as Skulker flew above her. She lifted her head to see Danny standing above her. "Are you okay?" He pulled Sam up but she stumbled and fell against Danny. She looked up at him; he opened his mouth and then closed it. Like a fish out of the water. They both felt their faces heat up. Once Danny seemed to finally find his voice, a groan interrupted them. Sam pushed herself away from him and kneeled next to the ghost. That Danny noticed for the first time.

She sat up holding her head. "My throat…" She turned towards Sam. She raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you to run." She said slowly standing on her feet.

"I know, but then Skulker was going to attack you so… I tried to stop him." The ghost's eyes grew at the name Skulker.

"Where is he?" Danny flew towards where Skulker landed. He pulled back pieces of rubble only to find him gone. He circled the area only to find nothing.

"He's gone." He landed next to Sam. "So do you know why Skulker was chasing after you?" The ghost turned to him noticing him for the first time.

"Who are you?" She said with a scowl.

"This is Danny he helped save you." Sam said putting a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm Sam." The ghost stood there watching them after a few minutes. She turned to Sam.

"Thank you."

"Um… you're welcome." Sam said with a small smile. The ghost turned to Danny and gave him a look, as if saying, 'what are you?'

"I also thank you."

"No problem. So do you know why Skulker wanted you?"

"Yes." Danny waited for her to say something else but she just turned to Sam. "Why did you try to help me?"

"I…I don't know. I just saw you lying there and… I'm a vegetarian. I can't see a living thing hunted down and killed."

"Thank you I am in your debt." The ghost turned around and started floating. "Well if you can't find Skulker then I better go. Good bye."

"Wait, " Danny reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from flying off. The look that she gave made Danny let go of her arm. "Sorry… You never told us your name." She looked back and forth between Danny and Sam. Her eyebrow knitted together while she was thinking if it's okay to trust them. She took a step back and started hovering again. She then flew away. Danny turned to Sam, he was about to say something.

"It's Hekate…" They turned to see her staring at them. She turned around and disappeared. When they couldn't see her anymore Danny turned to Sam.

"Well that was weird."

"Yeah, guess Tucker was right you did jinx it."

"Yeah, yeah… how was I supposed to know that would happen?" Sam shield her eyes as two bright rings moved up and down his body turning him back into Danny Fenton.

"By the way, where's Tucker?"

"Don't know but we better start looking for him." They both headed off to find they're sleeping friend. Both of them thinking about their encounter with the ghost girl Hekate… and they little fall they had before.

* * *

The Next day the trio was walking to school telling Tucker what happened before they found him sleeping on the bench. After receiving a slap on the head by Sam they headed home before they could tell Tucker what happened.

"So you met some ghost chick?"

"Yeah she said her name was… Hekate."

"I've heard it before but remember where." Sam said as they entered their first class. They took their assigned seats waiting for class to start. Soon the rest of the class and Mr. Lancer came into class.

"'To kill a Mocking bird' kids quiet down! The test will be postponed until tomorrow we still have a lot we need to cover and review." Mr. Lancer went to the board and started writing the subjects they have to review. Half-way though class, he started asking questions. After no one answered for the fifth time he let out a sigh. "Come on people this is going to be on you're test. Do you really don't know it or are you not trying. Okay here's an easy one: When was the first vending machine invented? And who invented it?" Lancer looked around the class at all the dull faces and wandering eyes. "The answer is…"

"The first-century by the inventor Hero of Alexandria." Everyone turned towards the door to see a teenaged girl standing there. She had long gelled hair that covered one of her eyes. She wore a short red plaid skirt with black tights that stop at her knees and black combat boots. She had two belts that both had spikes and studs on them. Her shirt was black with a red skull on it. She had blue eyes lined with black that looked fogged and gave her a permanent bored look.

"Who are you?" Mr. Lancer said speaking the question on everyone's mind. She reached into her black messenger bag that was covered in buttons and iron-ons and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. Lancer took it and read it over. He motioned her to come to the front of the class. "Class this is a new student. Meet Selene."

* * *

**Okay before you go and start yelling at me. This is not a DannyOC fic, or SamOC fic. This is 100 percent DannySam. So don't go get your pitch forks and torches. The OC is there to speed up the process with out even doing anything. I know keep reading and you'll get it. **

**So… I was wondering now that you're done reading my little author note… if you wanted to review or something. I not trying to pressure you into it, but… oh what the hell yes I am pressuring you into it. Just review please. I'm begging ya!! Okay**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**

It was lunch time at Casper High; the trio was sitting outside eating their lunch. Even though they were eating their food they did almost robotically. They along with everyone else were taking side glancing at the new girl.

Selene sat at the base of tree in the courtyard. Minding her own she sat with a leather-bound book in one hand and a apple in another. A couple of people, students and teachers alike, have approached her. After a several agonizing seconds of cold silence they turned and quickly walked back to their respected places.

"She's really strange." Tucker said as he took a bite out of his burger.

"No one would really even know. She doesn't talk to anyone. The only time she did was when she answered all those questions in class." Danny ate a handful of chips after he put in his two cents.

"Maybe she doesn't talk to anyone because she doesn't know anyone." Sam took a bit out of her salad. Danny and Tucker both looked at her.

"How can you say that?" Tucker stated waving his hands in the air, "Did you not see all those people who went up to her?"

"Maybe they didn't say anything worth her responding to."

"That's crazy Sam. Even you don't do that." Danny crumpled his now empty bag of chips. "Come to think about it she kinda reminds me of you."

"Oh really. So you're saying I'm anti-social too."

"No that's not what I meant." Putting his hands up in surrender, Danny watched as Sam rose from the table.

"I'm going to go and talk to her."

"No! Wait Sam stop. She'll steal you're soul or something."

"Shut up Tucker. No she won't." Sam slowly made her way towards the tree that loomed over Selene. She could hear the whispering as she went, she saw Paulina point at her and whisper something to her friends that sent them into a burst of giggles. _'Properly waiting to see me get humiliated? Why am I doing this? She didn't talk to anyone else why would she talk to me.' _Sam was starting to debate whether she should keep going or head back to her friends. But before she could make a decision she arrived at her destination. She stood in front of her waiting for her to acknowledge her, she never did. She heard the whispers and laughter starting grow, Sam took in a breath and slowly let it out.

"Hey I'm Sam." She still didn't answer; the laughter was growing louder by ever passing second she could feel the heat slowly creeping up her neck. She turned towards Danny and Tucker; they had looks in their eyes pleading her to come back. Sam turned away and back at Selene, she was not going to give up. She'll try and not give up after the first few seconds like everyone else. "So……" Sam racked her brain for something to say, anything. She thought back to today's classes about all the questions she answered. The majority was about Ancient History. She looked down at the book she was reading, _'**Myths and Legends of the Past**_'. Soon a topic formed in her head. "So your name is Selene. Did you know that the Goddess of the moon was also named Selene?" Suddenly Selene's head moved away from her book and up at Sam. The courtyard was silent. Danny and Tucker looked back at each other. Danny bit his bottom lip as Tucker started cracking his knuckles out of nervousness, he turned to Danny.

"Should we go and get her."

"No Sam will be alright." _'I hope…'

* * *

_

Sam looked at Selene and Selene looked at Sam. Selene looked into her eyes as if reading everything her soul harbored. After a while Selene looked away from Sam's eyes and actually looked at Sam. It was as if she was studying her. Taking in everything, Sam felt exposed as Selene did this.

"Yes…" Sam snapped out of her thoughts when she heard those words.

"What?"

"I know that I'm named after the Goddess of the moon." Selene turned back to her book as the whispering started again. Sam could felt everyone's eyes on her. Selene had acknowledged her she didn't even look at the Principal when she came out to greet her. "Are you going to sit down or stand there all day?" Sam turned towards her two best friends to see the shock on their faces. She sent them a small smile as she sat down with Selene. Sam knew she was treading on thin ice, one wrong move and Selene would send her crashing though the ice. "How did you know about my name?" Selene asked without even taking her eyes off her book.

"Oh… there's a bookstore that I like to go to called '_Skulk and Lurk Bookstore'. _They have a lot of books on myths and legends that I read sometimes." Selene nodded her head. "The book you're reading where did you get it? It looks old."

"It is. The cover is fairly new though. But the inside was very, very old."

"Could I see it?" Selene peered over the top of the book at Sam.

"It is very old can you handle it. Besides I don't think you'll enjoy it."

"I promise I won't destroy it. And I said I read some books like it before I think I'll like it."

"Very well." Selene slowly handed the book over to Sam. The moment the book touched her hand Sam knew what she meant by very old. The pages it's self was yellow and the edges were worn and ripped. The lettering wasn't typed like other books it was written by hand in ink. But the thing that made the book stand out the most was that it wasn't in English. There were a few words that Sam recognized. It was as if someone mixed English and this foreign language together to make something new.

"Umm… what language is this?" Sam said gently handing the book back.

"It's Latin."

"Why are you reading Latin? It's a dead language."

"It may be dead but it's the foundation of many languages including English."

"So why didn't you talk to anyone when they came to talk to you?"

"Why should I? They ask pointless questions. One of them……… Dash I think his was, asked me if I like quarterbacks." Sam let out a sigh at that.

"That's Dash, thinks the whole population of girls want him."

"He did the same you?"

"What?! NO!" Sam said shaking her head back and forth. Selene raised an eyebrow at this.

"I just asked a simple question."

"No, it's not that. It's just that that it's the most ridiculous thing ever." Selene nodded her head.

"Then the other one named Paulina, asked if I wanted to go shopping with her and her friends after school." Sam let out a snort at the name Paulina.

"And Paulina thinks that the world orbits around her. She is the most self-centered girl I ever met."

"I take it that you two don't get along."

"I never liked her."

"That's something that we both have in common." Selene said with a small smirk, she turned back to her book. Sam let a small smile spread against her lips. _'I think I'm going to enjoy this…' _Sam started telling Selene about the school and everyone in it even though Selene barely looked up from her book Sam knew she was listening.

* * *

Danny and Tucker watched as Sam and Selene talked. "I don't believe it, she's talking to Sam." Tucker said with his mouth open. "She turned down Dash and Paulina the two most popular kids in school." 

"Maybe Sam was right. Maybe no one said anything worth talking about."

"Do you think we should go over there?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Now that I know she won't steal my soul I want to met her." Danny turned to the two girls and then back to Tucker.

"If you want to, be my guest."

"You're not coming? It's just that I don't want to go there myself and look like an idiot."

"Tucker, Trust me going over there won't make you look like an idiot. There are many other ways of doing that." Tucker sent Danny a glare.

_Rrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!!!_

Tucker jumped at the sound of the lunch bell. "Ha, ha, ha what's wrong Tucker? Jumpy?" Suddenly Danny let out a gasp as his breath became visible. "Oh Man not now." Danny and Tucker both turned around to see an explosion of green light. Danny ducked under the table as a flash of light and Danny Phantom flew out towards the second explosion.

Sam stood up at the sound of the explosion and saw Tucker waving at her. She turned towards Selene. "Listen Selene I have to… go?"

_**Selene was gone

* * *

**_

**Okay I think I made Sam a little OOC. But you have to also remember that Selene just naturally intimidates peoples so even the biggest ego maniac will feel small under her gaze but… Tell me what you thought. Thanks :P Peace.**


End file.
